How to be friends of a mermaid
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT  What would happen if Hiccup and Ariel meet to each other?


**How to Be Friend of a Mermaid**

**_Title_**_: How to be friend of a mermaid (Crossover)A "How To Train Your Dragon" and "The Little Mermaid" fanfiction  
><strong>By<strong>: Yami-Horus (full name: Neko Yami Horus Draco Anbgelus Termaximus "Reborn")  
>HTTYD belongs to: Crrssida Crowel and DreamWorks<br>The Little Mermaid belongs to: Disney_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I command you to stop this act of disobedience right now! Do you have any idea how furious your father will be if he finds out you have been in the surface?" Somebody said pretty serious, and nobody cared about it.

"There's nothing wrong with it" Was the vague answer of a red haired girl.

"There is nothing wrong…?" repeated the other before he continued "Humans are dangerous and you know it!"

"Besides…" A third one (a very-scared-frightened-afraid-third-one) started to speak "I've heard that this place is infested by horrible see monsters with enormous sharpen teeth! Just like a white shark's but five times its size! And also, they eat every moving thing in and out of the water!

"Flounder, those are just rumors" The serious one said "But the humans living in here are definitely not a rumor!" He said in a though tone, but (again) he didn't have an answer. "Are you at least listening….?" Was he saying when he noticed the girl's absence "No! Come back here! Ariel!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiccup couldn't help feeling so happy that day, after all, he and Toothless just survived their very first test drive and also they had a peaceful afternoon while eating fish together. That test had been better than he expected (Even when they fell from Odin-knows-how-many feet and almost died in their landing, the difficult task of evade the rocks and his reptilian friend showed him what is like fly through a fire ball and also gave him a new hair-do and a burned effect to his clothes) Apparently the Gods didn't hate him as he thought they used to, after all he was still alive! The village was content with him (well… he knew that his little fame wouldn't last forever), and the sunset of that afternoon was so beautiful.

"Hey bud, would you want to stay and watch the sunset?" He asked petting the dragon. The Night Fury nodded happily while his ride smiled to see that his friend's thoughts were the same as his. (Yes, it could be said that he could read the dragon's thoughts. It was really cool!. Sometimes it was a little bit scary, but cool)

They sit somewhere nearer to the beach, just in the edge of the land and the sea. Hiccup sat down above some rock, while Toothless lied down beside it. The sunset was so beautiful; the sky was painted with orange and red while the clouds were pink, purple, violet and golden and the quiet sea reflected them. Suddenly, something interrupted that peaceful vision; something was moving in the water. Could that be a fish? No, it was too large (and of fishes with that size, liver too far from the Viking islands)

"Hey bud, what do you think is that?" asked the rider to his dragon. Toothless immediately put his guard up, preparing himself to fight any possible danger. Then he saw something in the water, the thing his human was pointing, it looked like a human… but… with a fish tail? And it was going to the zone of rocks they flew through some hours ago.

"Come on bud, let's find out" Said Hiccup riding the dragon that ran into the rocky part of the beach

Once there, none of them knew what to expect perhaps that a huge fish tail came out from the water when suddenly…

"Hey" someone shouted

"There!" he pointed to the rocks smaller on the edge of the beach. The approached to the spot and both were surprised to see a red haired girl hiding under the water of a little pool from tiny terrors

"Stay away!"- Screamed the same voice that seemed to come from ... A crab? (Hiccup wondered for a moment if the fish he just ate wasn't infected with some plague).

"No! Sebastian!"- Shouted the girl as she saved the crab from becoming the dragon's snack.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" said the chief's son, and —surprisingly— they obeyed... or something like that, because the little dragons immediately jumped on him to lick his face.

"Ok, ok! Ha-ha! Enough! That tickles! Tomorrow we will play with you! Ha-ha! Go off!" After a minute of being licked mercilessly, his Night Fury decided to act and scared them with a loud roar.

"Thanks bud" Hiccup said, Then, he turned to where they had seen the red haired girl that was talking to the crab ... and a yellow fish

"Are you okay Sebastian?" She asked.

"You see? This is the kind of danger you only find in the surface!" He said "You just put a flap out of the water and something wants to eat you!"

"Sebastian is right. Ariel, We better should go" talked the little fish.

"Are you okay?" They heard and. immediately they hide back into the water of that little pound. "Hey! It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you"

The three of them looked out over the water, and they saw the boy with curiosity. Ariel left the water and sat on a rock.

"Wow! You're…! You're... a mermaid!" He said with surprise. "I always thought mermaids were monsters" admitted the Viking. Ariel laughed.

"And ... you're… a human" She said with a smile.

"Huh... Yeah... my name is Hiccup" he introduced himself with a little embarrassed smile, "Great name, I know, I know, a little unusual even for a Viking. But it's not the worst!" laughed a little with his oddly introduction.

"A Viking!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Are you really a Viking?" Ariel asked surprised "I always heard people saying that of all classes of humans, the Vikings were the worst. And you are my first human friend! My name is Ariel, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" answered politely (unusual thing for Viking)" So, what brings you here, to the cold waters of Berk?

"I ran away from home" She said

"Seriously? Why?"

"My dad acts like if I could not take care of myself" she said with some sadness" He is always saying 'Ariel humans are dangerous', 'Ariel, the surface is no place for a mermaid' Arg! Parents just doesn't understand!" she said angrily

"Yeah... I know what you say… At least you haven't been forced to stay in home because 'every time you step outside disaster follows'" Hiccup said "Besides, my dad never, never! Listen to me. Actually, sometimes I think he becomes deaf every time I talk to him"

"You too?" Hiccup I look at her a little surprised "Mine stops hearing every time I mention something about humans or about being in the surface.

"That's because you are the king's daughter!" - Disrupted Sebastian "And you must obey your father!"

"At least you don't have a babysitter behind you all the time", she said with a smile.

"Not all the time ... but when I'm in the village" he said "My father is the Chief of the tribe And I'm the worst viking Berk has ever seen" he sighed "I mean, I'm too weak, I have no skill with weapons at all. And if I invent something, it is sure that someone will get hurt… or something will end up broken in the village.

"Wow, seems like human's inventions are also dangerous up here" said Flounder just before he… "Ahh!" screamed in fear. "I told you! monsters that eat everything moving in and out of water!" Everyone turned him and saw Toothless sniffing them.

"Oh! Don't be sared" It is just Toothless, he is harmless" Said the Vvking as he petted the dragon

"What is that thing?" Asked Ariel.

"He's a dragon, unlike the sea dragons, he has wings and can fly"

"He's cute!" she said when the dragon came back to smell her.

"Ariel!" Called Sebastian "It's already late, you have to go home!". – Sebastian was right, in deed it was night already.

"No, I'm not going back" She said.

"You have to go back" said Hiccup "I know that ther are times when you want to stay away from home... but the truth is there is no place like home. Besides, those terrors will surely come again looking for you

"I guess you're right" she admitted resigned.

"Don't you worry, just think that maybe one day we can make our parents listen to us"- "And you do not worry about being the worst viking, you'll surely find something you're good at" Ariel said.

"Hey! Before you go, would you let me draw a picture of you?" Asked the Viking as hw took out his notebook and pencil

"Of course!" she said, sitting in again the rock and in a moment, the picture was ready.

"Wow! It's great." She said "Do all Vikings draw as you do?"

"Hum ... no, I think I'm the only one" He said.

"Well, maybe you are the most talented Viking in your island!" was the last words she said before disappear under the water of that little pool and appear again a few feet away from where they were talking "Goodbye Hiccup!"

"You know what Toothless?" Said the rider to his dragon "I think are the first ones to be friends with a mermaid!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sometime passed after they killed the Red Death, and Hiccup was back on the beach watching the sunset with Toothless. Now that there were no dragons attacking the village, there were no weapons waiting to be repaired in the forge all the time, so he could have a good part of the day off (mainly to escape from his new fans, he could hardly walk through the village without been surrounded by them!).

"Hi Hiccup!" called a familiar voice he hadn't heared in weeks

"Hello Ariel" Saluted dragon rider as his Fury Night licked the face of the mermaid "How are you been?"

"Punished, Sebastian couldn't help to say I had been here in the surface and my dad made me stay in my room all this time"

"Gods... by the way ... why aren't Flounder and Sebastian with you?

-"I came without telling them. Also, I think my friend Urchin need's them for some plan of his. And how are _you_?

"Fine or something like that..." He said chucking "But, guess what! I finally made my dad listen to me!"

"Really? How did you get it?" asked the mermaid excited.

"Well it was definitely not easy ... First we had a little argument, then I saved his life and finally I killed a monstrous dragon, but ... I lost a leg in the process" He said a little embarrassed

"Oh, well ... You're the first human I know with one leg!"

"I'm only human you know!" laughed Hiccup.  
>"Hiccup!" called a voice behind him. Ariel hid under the water while Hiccup saw the blonde girl most feared of all Berk.<p>

"Hi-Strid!,Hi-Astrid! Hi Astrid...!" He saluted

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Astrid said with a dangerous tone of voice as she took him by his shirt "You habe been late at the Great Hall three times already! If you are not present at dinner tonight I will tear apart your other leg, OK?

"Yes, ma'am" said the boy just before Astrid let him go and she leaved with a smirk.

"See you at dinner!"

"Who was she? He asked curiously Ariel to a fool-in-love-facedHiccup

"Astrid ... The most beautiful viking girl Berk as ever seen…"

"Is she mad at you?" Asked Ariel.

"No ... that's how the Viking girls are "he said.

"Well, I better go" Ariel said "My dad told me if I'm not home by the evening, I will be chained to the palace for ever"

"Okay " said the Viking out of his trance.

"You should go too, Astrid said you would cut your other leg if you are late"

"Yes ... I almost forgot" He said shivering

"You know? My friend Urchin is like you ... except for he has blue eyes and his hair is blond.

"Really?" Said the viking "Bring him the next time you come!"

"I will," replied the redhead "Bye Hiccup!"

"Bye, Ariel ..." He said before getting an inspiration attack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was still early, and nobody was in the Great Hall yet, so Astrid was surprised when she founded Hiccup alone in there with the table full of drawings on it. She approached to him and called

"Hiccup?"

"Ah!" And she scared him "Oh ... Hey! Hi Astrid, Hi Astrid, Hi Astrid" said the dragon rider nervously and trying to hide some of the pictures behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl as she took some pictures of the table. Those looked like drawings of her as a mermaid!

"Nothing! I... huh...It's just… huh… nothing just ... Have I already told you that you look incredibly beautiful today?"

"What is this?" she asked firmly.

"Well... I was just… thinking… how would you look like if you were a mermaid and ... I did tons of designs with different tails to see which one would make you look more like a real mermaid and ... and ... Please have mercy on me! A quick and painless death is all I ask!" contrary to what he was expecting, Astrid laughed a little and then looked at him.

"And how do you know how real mermaids look like? She asked with a smirk

"Because... I am a friend of a mermaid?" Hiccup replied, getting hit in the middle of his poor head. "Ouch! what was that for?"

"That's for making up stories" said Astrid firmly, just before taking him by his shirt and kiss him passionately." And that's...for having that much imagination" was the last thing she said to Hiccup (That was smiling as the fool in love he was) before kissing him again.

**THE END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Yami Horus: Any suggestion, question, commentary, scolding or deathly threat, must to be written in a Review! (Please, be nice this is my first Fanfiction in English!_


End file.
